First Aid
by vixensheart
Summary: After saving Robin from being crushed by rubble, Terra gets a little medical attention from the Boy Wonder himself.


**"Scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real." -Cormac McCarthy**

 **~#~#~#~**

"Sit."

Terra obliged, settling awkwardly on the medbay cot. She watched Robin as he rifled through the cabinets, his movements stiff and angry.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know."

She merely grunted, biting her lip. Terra knew he was right, but she found herself unable to regret her actions. After all, if it wasn't for her, _Robin_ would be the one sitting here bloodied and bruised, and she found herself greatly disliking the possibility.

"It was careless. Stupid, even." He slapped a roll of gauze down onto the cot beside her, making her jump. Robin didn't seem to notice, instead reaching to grab her bloodied arm. He held it gingerly, inspecting the wound from behind his dusty mask. "You could have gotten yourself killed," he murmured quietly.

Terra forced a chuckle. "Better me than you."

Robin looked up sharply, his gaze piercing her with an intensity she'd never witnessed before. The fact that she couldn't see his eyes didn't matter, for Terra could feel his gaze resting at her very soul. It was both exhilarating and terrifying.

"Don't say that," he hissed. Terra trembled, dipping her head.

"Okay."

They fell silent after that. Terra watched with wide eyes as Robin carefully packed a cotton pad onto her wounds, the blood quickly blooming onto the pristine white material. With tact and grace, Robin unwound the gauze and quickly bound it around the pads, sealing up the worst of her injuries. He'd done this before, many times. Terra wondered quietly if he'd wrapped his own bandages before. He probably had. It seemed like something Robin would do.

Terra had been on her way home from school when it happened. It was late; she'd spent three hours in the library studying for her advanced biology final that was coming up. It was late fall, and the sun was already setting by the time she was walking home. Terra didn't mind walking home in the dark; it was actually rather peaceful. There were less people out and about, and the street lights looked kind of pretty against the dark sky.

She wasn't scared of creepers either. A few solid kicks in the groin taught most of them to leave her alone. Really, there was only one time she'd ever have to manifest her powers to defend herself; the poor guy was never the same.

With a sigh, Terra shifted her backpack on her shoulders and prepared to cross the street. She was blinded by a bright flash, and stumbled backwards. Dust flew in the air, coating her skin and making her feel alive. She coughed and scrubbed at her eyes, blinking as her gaze adjusted to the scene before her. There, duking it out in the intersection, was the Teen Titan's leader, Robin, and some villain Terra had never seen before. He seemed to posses some sort of energy blasting powers, for a light ball sprung from his palms and shot at Robin, exploding onto the pavement nearby.

The ground rumbled beneath Terra's feet, rattling at her bones.

She remained still, watching in awe as the Boy Wonder leaped and dodged, lashing out with his stick and landing a few raps here and there. Her gaze remained locked on how his muscles bunched and moved, how his face set in a familiar frame of determination.

It appeared that he was alone, as none of his teammates were here; they hadn't appeared out of the shadows to assist the young detective. Not that it mattered. Terra knew he could handle himself.

For the most part, anyway.

Time seemed to slow as the villain landed a solid kick onto Robin's chest, sending him flying backwards into the side of a building. Terra watched, fascinated, as the criminal's hand glowed with light, and the energy ball pounced towards a heavy overhang above the hero. She hadn't realized she was running until she was nearly to Robin; her hands felt almost foreign as they snagged fistfuls of his suit and tossed him out of the way. Everything became chaotic after that; earth and rubble filled the air and everything around her, almost crushing her frail body.

Luckily Robin recovered enough to dig her free, and he carefully loaded her onto his R-cycle and brought her here.

To the tower.

And the medbay.

Where he was currently bandaging her up.

"There," he said, interrupting her thoughts. "That should stop the bleeding."

Terra looked down at her arm, which was completely wrapped in bandages from the elbow down. The other one was in similar shape, and Terra was certain that there were cuts on her legs too. "Thanks," she murmured. Robin grunted, turning to move away when something seemed to catch his gaze. He raised his hand to graze her jaw, his eyebrows furrowing. The motion sent chills down Terra's spine, and she gulped nervously.

"You've got a cut on your forehead," he said quietly. The Boy Wonder reached over to grab a rag, dipping it in Neosporin before gently dabbing it against her forehead. The medicine made her cut sting, and Terra hissed at the sensation. Robin pulled back, frowning. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "It just stings a little."

It was then that Terra noticed their close proximity. They were inches apart, and Terra could see the faint freckles and scare splattered on Robin's skin. Her breath hitched, and her gaze darted to his mask, where his eyes hid. For a heartbeat, they were silent. And then Terra did the unthinkable.

She kissed him.

There was no reason for it, no reason at all. She had no explanation for her actions, other than it felt _right_. His chapped lips felt warm against her own, and Terra wondered why she'd never done this before. Robin broke away, letting out a shaky breath.

"We shouldn't so this."

Terra bit her lip and reached forward, pulling him back in. "It's too late," she whispered, finding his lips once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Why did I write this, you ask? Well, the answer is simple; I don't know. Blame dar-dont on Tumblr. They drew a picture of these two and welp I couldn't help myself. So here, have some sin.**

 **Hopefully it's good sin, lol.**

 **Thanks!  
**

 **-vixensheart**


End file.
